Hidden Photos
by Madances
Summary: Amanda has evidence of hidden memories.  now Lee wants an explanatoin.


HIDDEN PHOTOS

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. The characters of Quantum Leap are copyrighted to Bellisarius Productions. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let me know.

Timeframe: season 3; after 'Three Little Spies and A Leaper''. I have permission to play off of Ceeg's stories on . This story will make more sence if you read Ceeg's stories first.

Summary: Amanda has evidence of hidden memories. Now Lee wants an explanation.

"Have you found it yet?" called a feminine voice.

"No, but I found something else," he answered her from the closet.

Amanda entered the closet and saw what the strikingly handsome man was looking at, she tried to take the photos out of his hand. "Not that box," she protested still trying to pry the pictures away. "Try that box," she suggested.

"No, no, no. I will get to that box later. I don't remember these. When were they taken?" he added, retaining control of the photographs.

Amanda gasped, "don't you will tear them!"

"Come on, Amanda, these are obviously important to you. Tell me," he insisted.

She nodded and went to sit on the bed, patting the space beside her.

"Those are pictures from our wedding cruise to San Angelo. Can you tell the difference?"

Lee looked at her with a question in his eyes, then started flipping through photographs. The first showed the two of them walking onto the boarding ramp. The second at the other end of the ramp arguing. Many pictures of their trip; on deck, at tables for meals, in the lounge dancing, Amanda shopping, to the wedding and from it, their wedding ceremony and several taken later in the day. "Where did you get them?"

"The cruise company sent them to me," she answered.

"I didn't get any."

"How would you know if they sent any? You gave them the wrong address. Or maybe you should have ordered some for yourself," she suggested with a look of fond remembrance on her face.

Lee separated some of the pictures from the others. "I don't remember any of these," he spoke of dancing the night before the wedding and up until the marriage ceremony.

Laughing softly she said. "I would be very surprised if you did."

"Alright, tell me. What am I missing? Why shouldn't I remember?" the agent questioned her.

Amanda took a photograph showing Lee holding her by the waist, high in the air surrounded by a ring of people. "You weren't there." she informed him quietly.

"It certainly looks like I was there," he pointed out.

"Yes, it does. And when the pictures were ordered for me, the photographer would say that you ordered the complete package sent to me, but you weren't there," she assured him. "Just look at this picture, you never dance with me like that. I don't ever kmow if you can dance that well."

Stetson insulted at her opinion of his ability on the dance floor, looked sternly at her and demanded, "if I wasn't there, just where in hell was I?"

She shook her head gently, "you were nowhere near hell. You were in the waiting room causing Al trouble!"

"Al?"

"Yes. Al is a very nice man and I expect you to behave if you ever go back."

"Then -."

"Sam leapt into you," she informed him with a bemused, far away look. "It was the first time I actually met Sam. Not the first time I encountered him, just the first time I knew that he was not the person he looked like."

"How did you know?" Lee asked.

"By the look in his eyes, - uh, your eyes."

"Ok, I knew he wasn't you, too. When was the first time you met him?"

"That morning when I took Dean to the train station. I picked him up at Dean's, he gave me a very un-Dean like kiss. Very, very un-Dean like," she grinned and sighed a very happy sigh.

Lee appeared uncertain of the next question.

"It's ok, Lee. I don't want Dean, or Byron or Franco," she said with a shutter thinking of Franco."

Franco?" he asked in surprise.

"I did not kiss Franco. I kissed Sam! Franco just came back, mid- kiss. Like Sam left after he was told that he could kiss the bride. You and I kissed each other instead. - Oh well, Franco's goons were well distracted so it turned out alright."

"Amanda, do you love Sam?" Lee asked.

"Oh course, I love him. He saved your life," she replied. "I am not in love with Sam, but I do love him."


End file.
